


Perplexity

by pastelningen



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bro Code, Cheating, Divorce, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frotting, Gohan Is An Awful Son, Goku can't women, Goku doesn't understand anatomy, Goten and Trunks are under the age of 10, Grinding, Guilt, Homophobia, Krillin is the best, M/M, Marijuana, More tags to come., Multi, Past Abuse, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Voyeurism, ears dropping, girl code, vegeta vs feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen
Summary: Years of bickering and failing to satiate each other’s different needs, Chi-Chi decides to set her husband free so she can pursue her new found relationship with another man.Feeling lost without Chi-Chi’s multiple decade long authority guiding him, Goku turns to his friends who encourage the saiyan to explore his sexuality because, in their perspective, sex is the most important thing.With lack of knowledge about the topic of intercourse, Goku unintentionally causes embarrassment before finally finding the answer to what he had been missing all along…
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Whis, Chi-Chi/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Minor or Background Relationship(s), One-sided Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball) - Relationship, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been laying around for far too long, therefore I have finally started to write it! 
> 
> I’ve always pondered on the idea of Goku exploring his sexuality, and thus, this fic was born!

"Put it in already!" Chi-Chi scoffed, her body overheating at the feeling of the other's thick cock gliding across her wet entrance. "Please." She moaned as the man's hand teased her sensitive clit. 

"You ready?" Yamcha breathed before pushing all the way in. His face scrunched up with pleasure as his eyes rolled back once he was fully sheathed in the tight heat. 

With a hard thrust, Chi-Chi lost all her composure and train of thought - her only response was to cry out and grip onto the sheets for dear life. Yamcha was so much better than Goku; he could be as rough as he wanted without the possibility of breaking or killing her.

"Harder!" She squealed. 

Grunting, Yamcha sloppily kisses her lips which were slightly swollen from their earlier make out. "Oh, I can do harder!" He violently slammed himself into her, reaching deeper into her warmth. 

Chi-Chi was a panting and moaning mess; this is so much better than I remembered! It had been so long since her husband had touched her - and even if he did, it wasn't as pleasurable and orgasmic as this! 

Just as their pleasure was close to reaching its peak, the chirpy and cheerful voice of Chi-Chi's husband alerted their senses. "Chi-Chi! I'm home!" 

"Yamcha! Hide your energy and get under the covers!" Chi-Chi shouted in a whisper as footsteps were growing closer to the door. 

Scoffing, the princess pushed the bandit's head against her crotch before covering him and herself with the blankets. 

"Hey, Chi!" Goku greeted, closing the door behind him. 

_Cock-block_ . "You're back early," Chi-Chi was surprised by her husband's quick return from his training. Normally, he'd be gone for longer. _Of all the times he arrives early, why now?_

Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head - a habit of his. "I woulda' stayed out longer, but 'Geta was bein' even meaner this time." He admitted. "So, when's dinner?" 

The heiress only glared at her husband; "It's two in the morning, Goku. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." _All he ever wants from me is food, food, food! He never desires me..._

"But _cheechee_ ," Goku whined in that awfully childish tone of voice - akin to a child begging their parents for a new toy, knowing full well the answer is no. "I'm starvin'!" To emphasise his point, the saiyan's stomach audibly growled. 

"Just go to sleep." Chi-Chi was too exhausted to deal with her husband's moaning. "But take a shower first! You're all sweaty!" She yelled before Goku could hop into bed. 

Chi-Chi watched her husband grumpily make his way to their en-suite, waiting to hear the sound of the shower before lifting up the blanket to reveal Yamcha's sweaty, crimson face. "You should leave before he notices." 

Sighing, he slid out of the covers and pulled up his jeans. "You're gonna tell him soon, right?" His belt clicked. "I don't want this to be a secret forever." All Yamcha wanted was to enjoy his new love publicly, showing Bulma what she's missing out on.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." She whispered. "Maybe then he will stop being such a cock-block." The amount of times he has shown up before we could even finish is too much. 

Yamcha cupped the woman's face; "Hopefully." He pecked her lips before lovingly gazing deeply into her eyes - only until the sound of the shower subsided, signalling for him to take off. 

Goku exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Why are you naked under there, Chi? Are we gonna do that special workout again?" 

How did he realise that I'm naked just now and not before? However, I'm going to miss that view. She eyed his crotch through the towel, "Not tonight. You need to rest because we need to talk about something important tomorrow." Chi-Chi didn't miss the slight disappointment on his face as she rejected his needs. 

"Okay, Chi." He sighed before crawling into bed with his wife, clearly feeling uncomfortable with a semi-hard on, but nonetheless, his body fell into a deep sleep - not before he whispered 'Goodnight' softly to his wife. 

"Goodnight, Goku." It was a bittersweet moment for she knew that the man lying next to her - a man whom she had married for decades and loved since her childhood - would no longer be her husband after tomorrow.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi finally bestows the heavy topic of divorce on her unsuspecting husband...

Anxious, nervous, timid: Chi-Chi timorously drummed her fingers against the oval teak dining table as she impatiently waited for her husband to open their bedroom door. She mentally prepared her words for the past hour, plotting different ways to divorce her husband. Chi-Chi knew she was going to miss him being hers; miss cooking meals for him and rubbing his hurting stomach whenever he would eat too much; miss his lack of shame when it came to making noise during sex; and miss the adorable way his nose would twitch in his sleep as he mumbled random strings of words - though, no longer dealing with his nightly flatulence is something she definitely  _ won’t  _ be missing. Countless times she would be spooked by the loudness of his wind. 

However, things are different now. There haven't been any sweet moments at all. Her husband was barely home and she had been building a secret relationship with Yamcha instead. It’s time for Chi-Chi and Goku to move on for each other’s sake. 

“Mornin’, Chi’!” Goku’s yawn and hand patting his wife’s shoulder startled the poor woman. 

“Don’t scare me like that, Goku!” She snapped before softening her eyes at the way Goku held his hands up in defence and tittered. Sighing, Chi-Chi sat back down in her seat - not remembering when she had risen - before softly requesting, “Can we talk, please?” 

“Can I eat first?” 

The frown darkening Chi-Chi’s facial features indicated he had asked the wrong question. Instantly, Goku scrambled to take a seat across from his wife and audibly gulped, anticipating a harsh scolding. 

_ I’m going to miss how compliant he his…  _ Chi-Chi cleared her throat, “It’s about-”

“I’m sorry for not finishing the fields yesterday!” Goku abruptly apologised.

“What-”

“I was gonna finish but ‘Geta was gettin’ real moody at me because we haven’t sparred in a while - an’ ya  _ know  _ how scary he can be when he’s mad-”

“I don’t give a shit about that, Goku!” Her harsh, booming yell and baffling use of profanity startled the poor saiyan, making him whimper. Chi-Chi’s heart twinged with guilt. Quickly, she uttered a soft apology, “I’m sorry, Goku. I didn’t mean to snap like that.” 

Goku mumbled, “...it’s fine… it’s not the first time…” while sinking into his chair.  _ Gods _ , did this man  _ reek  _ of despair. 

“This is why I want to talk about  _ us.  _ Our marriage.” Chi-Chi noticed Goku’s gaze leaving the floor to reach her worried eyes. “We’re both unhappy-”

Goku desperately cut her off, “But, Chi-”

She was quick to respond, “Let me finish,” before elaborating, “We’re not meeting each other’s needs anymore. You’re a free spirit, Goku. You want to train and fight to your heart’s content; until you’re no longer able fight anymore.” She could tell he wanted to add something by the way his mouth twitched. She continued, “But I want a husband. I want unconditional love, Goku. I want affection, I want to  _ give  _ affection, but you don’t like that. You don’t want love.” 

Goku frowned at that part. “But I love you, Chi-Chi. I love you and our family.” 

“No you don’t.” Chi-Chi’s voice cracked as tears crept from the corners of her ears. “You’re incapable of loving someone  _ romantically.  _ You don’t love me, you love my cooking. You almost never desire me-”

“But I really  _ wanted  _ to do that really nice exercise with you last night-”

“And then what? We’d have sex then you’ll leave and we’ll never do it again until a year later.” 

The cogs in Goku’s mind slowly turned. “So… you’re saying we should have sex more often?” 

“No!” Chi-Chi snapped, making the Saiyan flinch. “I’m saying I want actual  _ love.  _ I want a man who would kiss me, cuddle me, whisper sweet nothings in my ear and remind me everyday why we’re married.” Tears were dribbling down her cheeks at this point. “That’s what I want. But you don’t want that. You’ll never do that.” 

“Because I don’t get it! What does all that have to do with being married?” Goku’s brain hurt from all of this new information. “I train to get stronger so I can protect you and the boys because I love you. I  _ love  _ you, Chi-Chi.” 

Chi-Chi sniffed as she ripped tissue from the cardboard tissue box, blowing her nose before asking without hesitance, already knowing the heart-wrenching answer to her query, “Why did you marry me again?” 

Goku raised a brow at that question, but answered it anyway, “Because I promised that you’d be my bride. Don’t ya remember, ‘Chi?” He smiled; maybe reminiscing on their childhood romance could lighten the mood and remove the awful tension polluting the atmosphere. 

And that response was all it took to make Chi-Chi bawl her eyes out; her screams of agony were muffled by the crumbled tissue in her palms. 

“Chi-Chi…” Goku softly spoke her name. “Don’t cry.” He stood up in order to approach her and console her, but he was swatted away by Chi-Chi’s hands. 

“No, Goku.” She sharply inhaled. “I know you’re not good at dealing with tears.” 

Goku’s heart twinged at those words.  _ This is all my fault.  _ “I’m sorry, Chi-Chi.” His head and shoulders sank as he trudged his way to slump in seat at the far end of the table. “What can I do to be better? We can cuddle? Do all the things you said married people are supposed to do?” 

Chi-Chi shook her head. As much as her heart fluttered at the offer, she knew that she had to let her childhood lover go. “I’m setting you free, Goku.” She bittersweetly smiled through tears before sniffling and adding, “You’re clearly trapped in this marriage. We’re constantly bickering and snapping at each other - well, it’s mostly  _ me  _ that is easily irritable. But the point is, Goku, you need to be free. You don’t want love, you want an opponent. You want freedom, and I want a man who’s hardworking and family oriented. I know you care for our sons, but fighting  _ always  _ comes first with you - and that’s in your Saiyan nature, so there’s nothing I can do about that except set you free.” It hurt to let him go, and yet, she felt relieved at the 

same time. 

Goku struggled to form a response; he sat there, face contorting into various expressions as fragments of words softly left his lips. 

“There’s also another thing, Goku…” Chi-Chi gulped.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t tell him that… it’s too soon.  _ Goku tilted his head with a raised brow, coaxing her to continue. Chi-Chi shakily exhaled, “I’m seeing someone.” 

“What do you mean?” Goku queried.

“I mean that I’m currently dating someone else.” She clarified. 

Goku’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape to confirm he had understood her clarification. “But I thought that when you’re married, you can’t date other people…”

Chi-Chi cleared her throat before pushing a small stack of papers across the table along with a black pen. “Well, Goku, once you sign these papers, we’ll officially be divorced.” She bit the inside of her lip as Goku examined the dotted line where his signature was required. 

“This is it then?” 

“Yes, Goku. I’m setting you free.” 

Hesitantly, Goku grabbed hold of the pen and hovered it over the page. “So… once I sign this… we’re no longer married?” He was given a simple nod in response, and so, he scribbled a signature he created on the spot along the dotted line before pushing the papers back across to his now ex-wife, Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi examined the illegible, messy squiggle of Goku’s full name. “You’re now free, Goku; you can go do as you please.” 

“Are ya still gonna cook for me?” 

She frowned before quickly softening her expression. “Sometimes.” She answered with honesty. “Though, I won’t be here anymore.” 

“Whaddya mean?”

“We’ll discuss that later.” Chi-Chi responded. “I’ll make you some breakfast, Goku.” 

“Yay!” Goku cheered. He was about to say, “I love you,” as he watched his ex-wife walk into the kitchen until he remembered that their marriage is now in the past.


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is invited to Master Roshi’s house by his male friends for a good ole’ fashioned guys night! Luckily, booze is there to give Goku the confidence to explain his divorce.

A large breakfast was soporific enough to make Goku black out on his plate. His mind was completely blank, forgetting that he had literally been divorced by his wife of multiple decades just hours ago. 

Goku’s phone loudly vibrating against the oak table interrupted his slumber. His snoring stopped, head shot up and the snot bubble forming at his nostril popped as he blinked to improve the resolution of his surroundings. 

Stretching out in his chair, Goku yawned before grabbing hold of his vibrating phone and pressing the green tick with his thumb to answer the phone. “Hello?” Goku groggily spoke. 

“Hey, man! It’s Krillin!”

Goku perked up, “Hey, Krillin!” He greeted cheerfully over the phone. 

“And Tien!”

“I’m here as well. For some reason…” Piccolo grumbled down the phone. 

“Hey, guys!” Goku chuckled as he wiped the dry ketchup off his chin.

“We haven’t spoken in a while and was wondering if you wanna join us for guys night?!” Krillin offered, his tone of voice clearly conveyed he had been drinking a little. 

Goku smiled at the offer before enthusiastically agreeing, “Sure! I’ll be there in a few!” And with that, Goku stumbled out the door as he pulled up his gi pants he had forgotten to slip on this morning before shooting off into the sky. 

——————

The group of Z warriors gathered in Roshi's living space, littering it with beer cans and empty takeout boxes as they exchanged stories of their wildest sexual adventures. Piccolo stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding a glass of water, watching the others struggle to handle their liquor.

"And she had such massive nipples!" Yamcha exclaimed, creating the largest circle he could muster with his hands. "They looked like literal burgers!" The human's comment caused everyone except Goku to erupt into a fit of laughter - though they mostly sounded like wheezing witches. 

Goku was confused as to why his friends were currently creasing on the floor. "Girls have burgers on their chest butts?" His voice caused his friends' laughter to subside. 

Krillin snickered, "Chest butts." 

"They're called 'breasts', Goku" Tien corrected the confused Saiyan.

"Or boobs," Yamcha added.

"Don't forget titties!" Roshi exclaimed from the kitchen where he was retrieving another box of bear from the fridge. 

Yamcha wrapped his arm around the saiyan, "Boobs are the best part about women!" It was clear that the human warrior had drank quite a lot since his breath reeked of beer. “They’re all soft and squishy!” He grabbed the air with his hand, mimicking how he would treat a breast. 

“I bet Chi-Chi’s got a nice rack.” Roshi lecherously chuckled. He licked his lips at the mental imagery of her breasts - _the things I’d do to rest upon the pillowy flesh._

Goku tittered, “Well… about Chi-Chi-” He paused once his group of friends began to simultaneously say, “Ooo,” and shuffle closer to the Saiyan. 

Yamcha, however, loosened his grip on Goku as he realised what news Goku was going to break to the group. 

“Me and Chi…” Goku wasn’t quite sure of how to phrase his next sentence, but still continued. “She made me sign these,” He forgot the correct term, “da-vorce papers last night.” He anticipated for his friends to be disappointed, but instead, they were comforting. 

“Shit.” Tien softly cursed as he shuffled next to Goku. “Sorry, man.” He patted the other’s shoulder for support. “Love isn’t important anyways. Sex is where it’s at.” 

“ _Mmhm_. I second that!” Roshi raised a glass in mock toast before chugging its contents. 

Goku was hesitant to admit that, “She’s also seeing someone else…” but still did. 

The group all winced in unison, making Goku slump against Yamcha’s chest. “What if she never cooks for me again?” Of course food was one of his first worries. He felt so helpless without Chi-Chi’s authority guiding him in life. _What if it’s all downhill from here?_ Maybe his friends might have some good advice, right?

Taking a shot, Tien hovered the glass over Goku’s lips. “Drink. You’ll need it.” 

Goku nodded before opening his mouth and tilting his head so Tien could pour the strong smelling liquid into his mouth. He swallowed it as quick as he could, gagging at the pungent taste. _It tastes like window cleaner!_

“You’ve gotta start putting yourself out there, Goku.” Roshi spoke, seeming quite stable despite the amount of liquor he had consumed. “With your handsome looks and muscle you’ll be able to pull all the finest chicks from West City! Imagine all the plump titties-” The old master was drooling at this point. “And the delicious pussy you can get!” 

Goku gulped, “But I’ve only ever done it with Chi-Chi. I don’t think I can do it with other girls.” His head snapped to the side when Krillin sat beside him and smiled.

“You’ll get used to it eventually, Goku.” Krillin comforted his friend’s worries. 

“Yeah, man. Ya can’t be crying over Chi-Chi forever!” Yamcha joined in despite the sharp pain in his chest. _Geez, I feel like an ass._

“The bitch had you on a goddamn leash.” Tien insulted. “She could make you lick her damn shoe clean if she wanted to!” 

“She’s hot when she’s feisty, though!” Roshi chuckled, adjusting his glasses. His laughter subsided once he felt the burning glares of the group - minus Piccolo who was currently enjoying the free entertainment. “But like we said, go out there and get some damn pussy!” 

Goku sighed, “I guess I could try…” before grunting as Krillin, Tien and Roshi tackled him into a group hug - well, it was more like piling on top of each other…

“That’s my Goku!” Tien cheered. 

Roshi shakily stumbled towards the kitchen, opened the fridge and retrieved the full bottle of vodka - he knocked over bottles of milk and food due to his lack of coordination from being drunk - before filling each shot glass that was currently standing in a circle. “Grab a glass, boys. Let’s toast to our Goku who is gonna get some pussy!” He raised the glass and the others followed suit, all taking a shot in unison. 

Yamcha laughed despite guilt consuming his emotions. His best friend, who was currently chugging a full bottle of Vodka while seated in his lap, is upset about a divorce and losing his wife which Yamcha is dating. It’s partially his fault that Goku and Chi-Chi split; however, he allowed the alcohol to do its job and flush out the pain from both of them. 


	4. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short, but interesting things are on the horizon ;)

“Well that’s unexpected news…” Bulma trailed off as her longtime friend, Chi-Chi, broke the news about her divorce over the phone. And of course, the lack of context from Bulma’s words piqued Vegeta’s curiosity. 

He was _supposed_ to be heading towards the gravity chamber for his daily workout, but this conversation was too interesting to pass up. Vegeta slowly creeped up towards the kitchen door, resting next to the wall in order to not be noticed by Bulma since the door was wide open. 

“Uh huh. Yep, that makes sense.” Bulma took a bite from her oat bar before covering her mouth as she chewed and asked, “Did he take it well?” 

Vegeta raised a brow at that query. He tried to hear the quiet voice of Chi-Chi through the phone, but unfortunately it wasn’t on the speaker but instead against Bulma’s ear. 

“I said, did Goku take it well?” She repeated after swallowing her food. 

_Kakarrot? What the hell is she on about?_

“I can talk to him later, if he stops by.” Bulma offered, glancing at her nails. “I’m sure he’s doing fine.” 

_What could the idiot possibly be going through?_ Vegeta prayed to the Gods that whatever this dilemma may be won’t affect Goku’s performance during their spars; he was the only Saiyan who could go all out with him, afterall. It wasn’t like he gave care in the world about Goku’s problems, anyway. 

“Well, I’ll call you back later, Chi-Chi.” Bulma raised from her seat as she added, “Vegeta is going to be really grumpy if I don’t make him dinner before he trains.” 

Vegeta scoffed at that part. 

“Alright, bye!” Bulma sweetly said before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the table. 

“So, what’s gone off with Kakarot and his women?” Vegeta queried with a smirk, seeming pleased to hear about Goku in distress. 

Bulma jumped slightly, completely surprised by her ex’s presence. “Fucking hell, Vegeta!” She swatted him on the shoulder - a blow that didn’t faze him at all. 

“Answer my question.” Vegeta demanded with folded arms as he watched Bulma hold a cigarette between her lips. 

The lighter clicked. “Why do you care?” She spoke with it in her mouth before taking a long drag. “You’re not the type to give a shit about Goku.” She tapped the ash off her cigarette, letting it fall in the ashtray resting behind her ass. 

Vegeta scoffed, “Just curious. It seems he’s in some sort of dilemma that I need to know the details of.” _Stop stalling and tell me, woman!_

“They’ve split.” She simply stated before taking another drag.

His brow raised, so he asked for clarification, “Come again?” The stench of smoke filling the room started to irritate Vegeta’s nose, so he wanted an answer soon or later. 

“Chi-Chi divorced him this morning,” She clarified, adding, “She says she’s tired of him never treating her like an actual wife; there was no physical affection. Goku seems a little off, but he should be fine. It’s not like he can feel romantic love anyways.” Bulma rubbed the end of her finished cigarette into the ashtray before emptying it into the bin standing adjacent to the counter across the room. “She’s also seeing someone else.” 

Vegeta folded his arms tighter, “I bet Kakarot is too stupid to even understand physical affection. I don’t blame her for leaving him. They’ve probably only had sex twice to conceive.” He laughed at the last part. _Gods_ , did their marriage sound so sad. 

“Actually…” Bulma trailed off with a devious smirk, catching Vegeta’s interest - his laughter came to a halt. “It’s more than two times, but it’s a very rare occurrence. You don’t need to know _those_ details, though.” She smirked at the clear desperation for more information regarding Goku’s awful sex life before exiting the kitchen, abandoning her ex. 

_So the woman left because Kakarot never gave her physical attention and love? These humans really need to give up on their pathetic myth of ‘love’._ Vegeta chuckled to himself as he remembered Bulma telling him that he was incapable of love a week before they officially split. _Bulma, you really are a fool. Love? Of course I’m incapable of it because it’s complete bullshit!_

Several vibrations against his thigh inside his spandex interrupted his amusement. Vegeta scoffed as he slipped his gloved hand into the tight material to pull out the mobile phone Bulma had gifted to him. 

_“It’s the latest model, Vegeta.”_

_“So? I don’t need your ridiculous Earth inventions!”_

_“Just take it, asshole! We need to communicate somehow!”_

“Tch.” Vegeta tsked at the memory as well as the message notifications flooding his lock screen:

**_11 Missed Calls_ **

**_6 Message Notifications._ **

Holding the device up so it could it could recognise his face, the person causing that many notifications was shown, revealing the name that Vegeta had given to Goku: Clown 🤡 - Vegeta thought the emoji was hilarious, though he’d never admit that he spent ten full minutes crying of laughter in the gravity chamber because of it.

After attempting to decipher the multiple messages typed up in strange ways with half of the words auto-corrected to random phrases that didn’t even correlate with Goku’s initial message; Vegeta deducted that his rival was indeed drunk out of his mind - and the voicemail of Goku’s slurred voice confirmed his deduction. 

“Heyyyyyyy, Vegetaa! Jus’ wanna say-” A loud belch resounded through the speaker, “That ya a reallllll’ good pal! An’ did ya know-” Loud cheers muffled Goku’s next slurred string of words. It sounded like he was going to say more, but the voicemail ended. 

“Idiot.” Vegeta scoffed as he shoved the phone back into his spandex before waltzing out of the kitchen, ignoring the constant buzzing from his phone and heading to his original destination to wait for his pre-training meal.


	5. Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing the waters, Goku seeks out in the world to follow his friends’ advice regarding sex and women. Who knew the grocery store would be the best place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this at 4am, so there might be a few minor errors that I’ll probably fix in the morning 🥲 
> 
> I also managed to exceed the 1200 word mark for once! :D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 🥰

Lively, bustling, buzzing: West City was a hive of activity. Honking trucks, beeping cars and vrooming motorcycles resounded through the city as extensive amounts of petrol polluted the air with its thick fumes. But despite this, the sky remained a vibrant arctic with minimal clouds passing by. 

“Welcome to babe town! The hottest place to find the sexiest milfs!” Master Roshi’s accurate impersonation of a tournament announcer managed to impress the guys despite referring to and gesturing to an average supermarket in West City. 

Tien wrapped his arm around Goku and spoke in his ear, “This is your chance to have some freedom and get your dick wet.” He patted his back for encouragement as Goku hesitantly followed the others through the store’s automatic doors. 

Entering the supermarket, they noticed it wasn’t as busy as the rest of the city, but it was still quite full and there were _plenty_ of gorgeous women who had their eyes on the saiyan - maybe it was because of his peculiar outfit choice, but there was no doubt that Goku’s handsome looks had their heads turning for a second look.

“Hey there.” A soft, gentle voice called from behind the group. 

Krillin was the first to spin, and the others followed suit. 

Roshi and Tien flashed glances between themselves, conveying their thoughts on the woman’s magnificent breasts. _Maybe we should get the ladies instead…_

All eyes were on the handsome hunk of a saiyan who seemed to feel tense and uneasy by all the attention - especially from another woman. Even when Chi-Chi was flirtatious and all ‘lovey-dovey’ he still felt uncomfortable. “Uh… Hi!” Goku tittered, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. 

She giggled as she twirled one of her auburn curls around her finger. “What’s your name, cutie?” The phrasing of the query made Goku’s friends snicker which fueled the saiyan’s anxiousness even more.

Goku’s palms felt sweaty as he answered, “It's Goku.” His lips curled into a half smile. He couldn’t understand _why_ he was feeling so uneasy when introducing himself because normally, Goku was the type to speak to absolutely _anyone_ without caring too much about the consequences because he simply never found anything wrong with his statements - hell, he even shook the hand of Grand Zeno, the ruler of the entire omniverse, without any nerves! So, why is the Earth’s saviour afraid of a regular human woman? _I don’t think this is a good idea..._

“Goku?” She questioned and Goku feared her reaction would be negative because of the disappearance of her charming smile, but it returned even brighter as she continued, “That’s adorable. I’m Rosabell, and I think you’re ridiculously handsome.” Rosabell’s sudden compliment made heat rise to Goku’s cheeks.

“Really?” He scratched his neck again to calm his nerves - he had never been the best at accepting compliments. 

“Mhm.” She nodded. 

“Hey, Goku,” Tien decided to add his input by smugly suggesting, “Why don’t you give this fine woman-” He eyed the blushing woman’s wonderful ‘assets’ with a perverted gaze, “-your number?”

“Maybe you can get to know each other even better…” Roshi lecherously grinned and wickedly rubbed his hands together as he focused on the delicious view of the woman’s breast that peaked out of the floral material of her summer dress. 

Piccolo couldn’t hold back his amused smirk as he watched Goku scramble to find his phone in his gi pockets. Everyone else stood snickering, elevating Goku’s current panicking. 

“I got it!” Goku announced - maybe a little _too_ loudly - with his phone held up in the air. He passed the device over to Rosabell, who enthusiastically typed in her details before passing the phone back. 

“You’re really adorable, Goku.” She chuckled before boldly pressing a kiss against the saiyan’s erubescent cheek before waving and stolling off. 

Hurriedly, Tien, Roshi and Krillin surrounded Goku as they loudly cheered for the saiyan in the middle of the frozen food aisle. Bystanders shared irked expressions as they glared at the group of grown men jumping up and down in a circle with frowning eyes - as well as being disturbed by the sight of the seven foot tall namekian leaning against the freezers with his eyes closed and arms folded, quietly chuckling to himself.

\-----------------------

“Come on already! Fucking work!” Bulma cursed as she slapped the screen of her laptop. “Reset, asshole!” She repeatedly pressed the power button and held it down with force until it eventually cooperated with Bulma’s needs and rebooted itself. A colossal wave of relief washed over her body, making her let out an exasperated sigh as she sank into her chair. The relief she felt was so intense that she didn’t notice Vegeta standing directly in front of her with baby Bulla cooing in his arms and a discontent expression. 

“What?” Bulma grumbled as she rubbed her tired eyes. _I swear to God if he has another thing to complain about…_ She scrunched up her face as a horrid smell assaulted her nostrils. “You could’ve warned me before letting one go, Vegeta!” Bulma gagged. She tried swatting away the stench, but it was futile.

Vegeta snarled at her revolting accusation, “It's not me, woman; it’s _your_ child!” The venom in his tone clearly conveyed his fury.

“Change her, then!” Bulma snapped as she curled up in her chair and used the sleeve of her jumper to block the stench of Bulla’s full diaper.

Vegeta simply placed the now screaming child onto the table before heading out of Bulma’s office, ignoring her yelling. Instead he focused his attention on the unexpected message from Master Roshi. _What exactly could this perverted fossil want? And since when did I get his number?_ Vegeta pushed his perplexion aside before swiping the notification open to reveal the old pervert’s unexpected message. 

**Old Fart:  
  
**

**_Forwarded Message - > Yo, Goku is out getting some pussayyy!_ **

“Kakarot is doing _what_ ?” Vegeta stood stark still in the hallway and stared at his phone as he tried to comprehend the meaning of Roshi’s message. ‘ _Kakarot’ and ‘pussy’ are never in the same sentence together; this must be a prank. There’s no way the poor fool is over his wife already! And I highly doubt he’d be out looking for a one-night stand! Those worthless idiots definitely have been drinking again._

“Uhhh… Dad?” Trunks asked from behind. “Why are you staring at your phone like a weirdo?” The insult made Vegeta snap out of his thoughts and angrily stomp down the hall, leaving his son confused by his peculiar behaviour. 

“Okay then…” 

\------------------

**Unknown Contact**

**_Hey, Goku! It’s Rosabell from the store._ 😉**

Goku frantically jumped out of his seat at the message. He was _hoping_ that Rosabell would forget about him and never speak again. He hadn’t a clue of how to be chivalrous nor did he want to dive into yet _another_ marriage. _Why am I doing this again?_

“Goku?” Concern laced in Chi-Chi’s tone as she stood at the door frame, awkwardly holding a hairbrush and staring at her ex-husband who somehow knocked over the wooden dining chair. 

The panicked expression on Goku’s face as he scrambled to grab his phone heightened his ex-wife’s concern even more. “Oh… Hey, Chi-Chi!” Goku greeted with an uneasy grin. 

“Is everything okay-” 

“Yes! Everythin’ is goin’ great, Chi-Chi!” Goku’s quick response made Chi-Chi raise a brow, eying his tense stature up and down before pushing her suspicions and concerns behind. 

“Anyways…” She sighed, retrieving her high heels from the shoe rack, “I’ve put some money on my drawer you can use for takeout.” 

Goku nodded as took in the view of Chi-Chi’s well dressed form - she was currently dressed a lot less modest than usual. A tight, rougel dress hugged her body perfectly, showcasing all of her womanly curves that only Goku had seen during their most intimate times. And for once, Chi-Chi’s long, ebony hair was no longer restricted by a hair tie, but instead her gorgeous locks rested gently beneath her shoulders; her curled fringed bounced slightly as she informed Goku of her whereabouts for tonight. 

_Maybe there’s a chance I can make things right with ‘Chi!_ As much as Goku believed that he could salvage their marriage by simply complying with her wants and by convincing Chi-Chi was the only one he desires - hence the reaction in forming in the crotch of his gi - he considered his ex’s new found happiness with her current partner whose identity is yet to be revealed to him. 

Goku’s erection didn’t go unnoticed since his gi wasn’t baggy on his crotch due to most of his weight sitting on most of the fabric, therefore showcasing his aching bulge to Chi-Chi who was currently resisting the temptation of rubbing the thick cock through the straining fabric until she remembered the fine specimen whom she was going out to dinner with. “I’ll be on my way then.” She spoke as every fibre of her being refrained her from salivating at the imprint of his cock. 

Goku simply nodded as the door slammed shut. He stared down at his erection and pouted, “What am I supposed to do with this?” The worst part about the scenario was the fact that Goku hasn’t had his sexual needs taken care of for over a _year_ because he had spent the first half of the year training on Lord Beerus’ planet and during the second half, Chi-Chi constantly denied his advances, stating she was exhausted from looking after their hyperactive son, Goten - he was lucky enough to get a handjob at most; and maybe the occasional blowjob here and there to reward his efforts on the field. 

Constantly thinking about his ex-wife’s hands stroking his cock sure wasn’t making his erection go down anytime soon, and so, he shuffled uncomfortably. Before he could meditate his boner away, another message from Rosabell reminded him of his options.

**Unknown Number:**

**_If you ever see this message, do you wanna come over my place, cutie? I’d love to have a full view of those muscles underneath that outfit. Maybe you can show me what else is underneath..._ ** **😉 <33**

Goku was taken aback by the boldness in her steamy message, but his cock spoke for itself, making the saiyan succumb to his carnal desires and respond back.

**_I’ll be right over!_ **

Maybe he seemed a little _too_ enthusiastic, but nonetheless, he dashed out of his door and took off into the air, heading straight for Rosabell’s location in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for updates on my fics - @pastelningen ! 💙🧡


	6. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finally here! I've managed to border the 1500 word count again, surprisingly :,) 
> 
> I've edited the tags now that I have finished the outline of this fic! So do be aware of that. :))

Roshi stood on the coffee table with his beer can held up high as he shouted, “Cheers to our Goku, who scored a hot chick within minutes!” And the guys cheered in unison before Roshi began chugging it down in one go - spilling some of it down his chin in the process - and crushing it against his forehead once it was empty.

Krilin sat awkwardly at the dining table, watching Tien, Oolong and Roshi congratulate Goku despite the saiyan not being present at Kame House. After realising the situation they had put their best friend in, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy forcing Goku into seeing a new woman - especially the day after being divorced by a woman Goku had known since his childhood. 

“I’m guessing you’re not gonna join them?” Yamcha softly said as he took a seat across from Krillin, who seemed quite glum with his dispirited expression. 

Krillin shook his head as he retrieved his glass of water from the coaster. 

“You okay? You look like you’re in a shitty mood, man.” 

Krillin drank half of his glass before hesitantly admitting, “I guess I’ve felt better,” with a subtle shrug of his shoulders. He quickly glanced back and forth before shuffling closer, resting both of his elbows on the table as he whispered, “Can I ask you something?” 

Yamcha also shuffled closer. “Shoot.”

“Don’t ya think all this woman stuff is happening  _ way  _ too fast? I mean, the poor guy was divorced just yesterday and he’s already found a woman. It all seems so… out of pace, y’know?”

Yamcha nodded, “I will admit that it happened really quickly, like, the man found a woman within the first few minutes according to the guys. But maybe it was all meant to happen. I mean, Chi-Chi has already found another guy.” He tried to mask the hidden guilt in his voice, but his body language and facial movements made his uneasiness clear. His heart hurt, too, as he continued to force some form of support - even though the main reason Yamcha wanted Goku to meet other women was to make the news of his and Chi-Chi’s new relationship less painful. 

Krillin raised a brow at Yamcha’s peculiar demeanor, but continued to voice his concerns with an awkward titter, “Well, I guess it’s just strange to see Goku hooking up with a girl, y’know? I’m just worried about him. I mean, what if he’s secretly hurting and we all don’t know?” He feared he was sounding a little  _ too  _ paranoid about Goku, but they’ve been best friends for  _ decades,  _ so of course he’d be worried. 

Yamcha leaned back in his chair with a beer can in hand. “You’re worrying too much, man.” He laughed off the pain in his chest. “Goku isn’t the type to care so much about things that aren’t related to fighting. He’s probably enjoying that Rosabell chick’s pussy right now without a care in the world.”  _ Yes, Yamcha; keep convincing yourself and others that Goku doesn’t feel anything.  _

“You’re probably right.” Krillin sighed in defeat. “But he still seemed quite uncomfortable around Rosabell-”

“Of course Goku was uncomfortable!” Yamcha interrupted. “Goku has never really been a ladies man.”

“But-”

“Krillin.” Yamcha rested his elbows on the table again. “You’re overthinking the entire situation. Let Goku move on! He and Chi-Chi are both happier without each other!” The pain in his chest worsened after the last statement, but the message he received from his phone seemed to help soothe the pain. “Well… I’ve got a date to get to, so… I’ll see you around.” He quickly dismissed himself from Kame House, ignoring Krillin who was repeatedly asking him to wait.

\-----------------------

“Gods, I want this thick cock inside me.” Rosabell breathed against Goku’s ear as her hand gently rubbed over the saiyan’s clothed cock. 

Goku was trembling; his body felt like an inferno as his heart beat rapidly in his chest, distracting him from the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach from his nerves. This felt so  _ wrong,  _ and so  _ bizarre -  _ it should be Chi-Chi touching his erection and talking to him like that, not Rosabell! He wanted to push her off, but the hand slowly rubbing his aching cock through his gi rid his mind of that thought. 

Rosabell took a seat on his lap in order to grind against Goku. She seductively purred, “You can touch me, if you want,” before freeing her breasts from her bra, which was later disregarded onto the floor. She pushed them together with her hands as she bit her bottom lip. 

Goku flashed her a funny look in response, “Why are you doing that?”  _ Chi-Chi never acted this weird.  _

Rosabell dropped her breasts and frowned at him for a moment before returning her smirk as her hand continued to palm his cock, knowing he likes that.  _ That’s strange… he’s gone soft…  _ “What’s wrong, Goku?” She questioned, clearly offended by Goku being flaccid after she revealed her bare chest. 

Goku scratched his chin, bluntly responding, “Your chestbutts are...” His train of thought wavered due to the intense staring he received from Rosabell after the use of his childish wording for breasts. “...weird.” He finished with hesitance. They were a lot different to Chi-Chi’s; they’re much bigger and rounder and her nipples are slightly darker, too. They made him feel uneasy - queasy even - but all breasts had never been appealing to Goku; not even Chi-Chi’s.

He mentally prepared himself for a harsh scolding and possibly a strike to his skull, but instead, Rosabell turned herself around so that her back was facing him. 

“Lay back.” She ordered, and Goku complied, laying flat down on the mattress. Biting her lip, she ground her ass against his crotch, relishing the short sequence of small moans that left his trembling lips. 

A wave of heat washed over his body at the sight of Rosabell’s ass grinding against his erection. But as he closed his eyes, someone else entered his mind. His mind replaced the ass grinding on him with another ass - which was much rounder, better shaped, and a male’s rear. One he had found himself occasionally entranced by. One that he  _ knew  _ he should never look at. One that fitted perfectly in cobalt spandex… 

Rosabell felt pleased to hear Goku’s moans growing louder and more frequent as she continued to move her hips.  _ He sure is strange, but at least I’m making him feel really good. Though, I should probably move things on before he enjoys it too much…  _ She yelped at the rough hands that abruptly gripped her hips and forced her to grind faster. “Goku! Stop!”  _ He can’t finish like this! He’s supposed to be fucking me!  _ The vigorous grip on her hips disallowed her body to halt its movements, so she couldn’t stop him with force - and her words didn’t seem to be stopping him either. All she could do was enjoy the friction against her clit until Goku drove them both to completion.

When Goku opened his screwed shut eyes, Rosabell was replaced with a certain male that had his heart racing and cock aching. “Vegeta.” Goku moaned at the delicious sight of the prince grinding his beguiling ass against his throbbing cock. His hipped jutted upwards with more force as pre-cum continuously leaked from his arousal - he knew that it wouldn’t be long until his orgasm.

Rosabell was too distracted by her own pleasure to even acknowledge the unexpected name spilling from Goku’s mouth as pants and moans. She massaged her breasts with both hands to amplify the pleasure at her core -  _ There’s no way I’m leaving this session without finishing!  _ But of course, the pleasure was short lasting. 

A long drawn out moan left Goku’s salivating mouth as an inferno of pleasure surged through his entire body. Cum spurted from his cock, forming an obvious wet patch on his gi and boxer shorts as he threw his head back and jutted his hips to milk himself of every last drop until he flopped back, completely spent. He felt too dazed to even care that he came from the thought of  **_Vegeta!_ ** within two minutes. 

Rosabell was anything but pleased…

_ For fucks sake! _

\---------------------

Angry, vexed, irked: Vegeta was absolutely livid as he kicked the buzzer in order to harshly scold the asshole responsible for completely shutting off the gravity chamber. “What is it!” He shouted down the speaker while his body dripped with copious amounts of sweat. As much as he wanted to smash it with his fist, he was smart enough to know that Bulma would disable the chamber as a whole if he did.

“It’s Chi-Chi.” She scoffed, further irking the prince even more. “Bulma isn’t answering, but could you buzz me in, please?” Her sweet tone of voice still sounded bitter to Vegeta - He wasn’t stupid; he  _ knew  _ the woman had sour feelings towards him. 

“Tch.” Vegeta grumbled to himself before pressing the buzzer to allow Chi-Chi access to Bulma’s office. He honestly found Bulma’s idea of putting the buzzer on Vegeta’s gravity chamber controls ridiculous because not only was it infuriating for an intense training session to be cut short, it also allowed Goku to find another way of pissing Vegeta off by purposely pressing the buzzer instead of instant transmitting himself over. 

  
Vegeta only turned around halfway before a realisation struck him;  _ If that harpy is here, then they’re probably going to be talking poorly about Kakarot.  _ An opportunity to hear about Goku’s awful marriage and his ex-wife talking badly about him was definitely an opportunity the prince couldn’t miss! And so, Vegeta quietly made his way towards Bulma’s office in order to hear every juicy detail of Goku’s failed marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to follow me on Twitter - @pastelningen - for more updates on my fics! 🥰


End file.
